Certain aircraft wheels are associated with a brake comprising a stack of disks that are housed at least in part inside the wheel. It is known to place a heat screen between the disks and the wheel so as to protect the wheel and the tire from radiation from hot disks. In particular, it is important to avoid zones of the wheel that are in contact with the tire reaching a temperature higher than 200 degrees Celsius.
Nevertheless, such screens impede dumping of the heat that is accumulated in the brake during landing and during taxiing of the aircraft from the runway to the terminal. Unfortunately, the temperature of the brake is a major criterion for the operability of the aircraft. For example, takeoffs are authorized only if the temperature of the brake is less than 400 degrees. Unfortunately, the brake takes a certain amount of time to cool, which can prevent the aircraft from taking off again quickly after calling at the terminal.
Various means have been proposed to reduce this cooling time, in particular by using a cooling fan. Nevertheless, such equipment is not selected by all airlines.